Augustus Crake
How is this guy alive? He hasn't slept for the past 3 years (literally), and is surprisingly naive. Augustus Crake, more colloquially known as Crake, is an ex-cultist on the run. Now that's all fine and dandy, but being in a cult for the entirety of your childhood and adolescence tends to stunt your people skills. Tendency to overshare and gets attached very easily? Check. Easily swayed? Check. Sometimes prone to bloodthirsty episodes? That last bit isn't that important. You can ignore it. Personality This probably goes without saying, but Crake is starved of companionship. Before running away, Crake was isolated from his other cult members. He's really clingy because of this. If you give him the time of day, he gets really attached. He'll also gladly bare his soul to you and tell you anything you'd like to know about his past. He realizes that this is an issue, and tries to stop, but he's convinced that sharing personal information will make people like him. All of the above personality traits really shine on one-to-one interactions. But he's less comfortable in group settings. This causes him to be a little more disagreeable, with a tendency to panic. Despite the aforementioned tendency to panic, gravely upsetting matters like the death (of others), maiming, and the extensive suffering don't faze him. But if he sees himself in someone, he starts to care about them and their wellbeing. Crake is extremely susceptible to outside influence. People pleasing tendencies coupled with a hint of low self esteem lead him to do whatever it takes to be perceived as cool in the eyes of those important to him. In combat, his self preservation drops to 0, and he fights desperately, as if his life is on the line. He becomes a little crueler too, and wholesale slaughter doesn't upset him, wether it's the slaughter of his people or the other side. Lore What You All Know Crake is not good at keeping personal information to himself. So, here's what you know: He grew up in a cult. Once it was found out that he had the ability to communicate with their god, they pampered him, educated him, and most importantly, isolated him from the other cult members and forbade fraternization. Somewhere along the line, he makes a friend. This friendship could have escalated, but after an unfortunate series of events, this friend is murdered and Crake is doubly isolated. Fast forward a few more years, the leaders of the cult use Crake as a vessel for their god's power. The end result is one traumatized half-elf with an inability to sleep. After that, he escapes. The end. Actual Backstory There's a little more to the story that Crake won't tell. His oversharing tendencies are subdued when it comes to this stuff. You've gotta work harder to get the juicier details out of him. Notable Equipment Nyri His sword. He always has it on him, even in situations when a sword is unnecessary. It's kind of like a security blanket. It seems a little too big, but he wields it alright. Poncho It's light blue, and a little ragged. It's a testament to how Crake doesn't concern himself with fashion. He never really had time to, really. Cults aren't known for their fashionable ensembles, and being on the run doesn't leave much time to worry about how you look. When the crew gets more money, he wants to buy a more expensive poncho, with gold trimming or something. But expensive ≠ fashionable. Relationships Zimbata Navalla "Zimbata? She's my friend. I want to say that she's my best friend, but I don't know if she feels the same way. Someone that cool probably has lots of friends that aren't me. Anyway, I think she's kind of the best person I know. I can tell that she tries to be perfect and happy all the time, which isn't healthy at all. I've seen her get pissed once, and let me tell you. It scared me shitless. She got all glowy and her skin changed color and– yeah. Just don't get on her bad side. She can be kind of bossy, especially when it comes to things like me doing drugs. It's kind of annoying, but it just means she cares about me. I think. Um, the first time we boarded another ship, there was a lot of murder. I may or may not have slaughtered an innocent prisoner. I have my reasons. But long story short, it upset her because of her whole religion thing. I don't feel bad about killing that prisoner in the slightest, and will not hesitate to do similar things in the future, but...I don't want her to hate me." Eos "She's Concord's sister. They're so close. I envy her sometimes. Not– not because she's close to Concord, but because she has someone who loves her so passionately and will do anything for her. Granted, they've been together their whole lives. They've been through some bad things together, and that's how people get closer. Or so I've been told. I've been through some bad things too, but I've been on my own. Kind of. Aside from that, we've never really talked one on one. She seems friendly enough, but she doesn't ever talk to me that much. I think she might hate me?" Concord "Do I have to do this one? I don't really want to right now. I do? Oh, okay. Um...Concord's cool, I guess. After being on the run from the cult for a few years, I never had the chance to, like sit down with anybody and talk. It sucked. He was the first person who had a conversation with me in years. He was genuinely interested in me. Not in like a romantic way, obviously. In a 'oh, you're interesting, you should tell me your story' way. I thought we could be friends, or something. That was dumb of me. I thought I was special, y'know? That was really ''dumb of me. Turns out he acts like that with literally every other person. I was genuinely hopeful. Last time I do that. I want to hate him for not feeling the same way I do, but I can't! Every time he walks up to me with his dumb face and his dumb hair and his dumb voice, I physically cannot ''hate him! And I know that I'm being selfish for even thinking about hating him in the first place. I want to move on. It's...just harder than expected."Category:Player Characters Category:Eyes of the Storm Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Half Elf